Memórias de uma Black
by Zara Watson
Summary: Ninfadora Tonks leu a última página do diário de sua mãe com emoção, nunca soubera os verdadeiros motivos que a mesma tivera para afastar-se da família, nunca havia entendido como sua mãe conhecera seu pai e porque ela evitava falar no assunto...


**MEMÓRIAS DE UMA BLACK**

N.A: As datas e os nomes citados ao longo da fic foram baseados na Árvore da Família Black que a JK divulgou há um tempo.

**Julho, 1971 – Rebeldia – Andrômeda Black**

"_Todos os dedos nesse lugar estão apontando pra mim. Eu quero cuspir em suas caras, mas tenho medo das conseqüências. Tenho uma bola de boliche no meu estômago, um deserto em minha boca. É esperado que minha coragem se venda agora." _

Hoje foi meu aniversário de dezoito anos. Meus pais deram uma enorme festa e convidaram quase toda a comunidade bruxa, os puro**-**sangue, vale salientar, porque jamais permitiriam que um sangue-ruim maculasse o piso perfeito da mansão e infectasse o ar que os Black respiram. É claro que acho tudo isso um absurdo, mas não sou ninguém diante de toda a família para contestar, mesmo que a festa fosse minha.

Eram sete horas da noite quando começaram a chegar os convidados. Pessoas que eu mal conhecia estavam lá para prestigiar a filha de Cygnus e Druella Black. Tudo ali me incomodava: aqueles estranhos de sangue puro, aquele vestido apertado que eu fora obrigada a usar, aquele colar de diamantes que pesava em demasia e me deixava com o pescoço cansado, mas que eu tinha que usar porque fora uma herança passada de geração em geração para a filha mais velha. Como minha irmã Bellatrix se casou há um ano, eu passei a ocupar o lugar de primogênita na família. Odeio esse colar principalmente porque é um símbolo de riqueza e de prepotência que os meus pais fazem questão de ostentar para todos e eu não tive coragem suficiente para me recusar a usá-lo naquele momento.

Por fora, eu era tudo o que uma garota educada, de boa família, deveria ser, mas, por dentro, gritava com todas as forças para me livrar de tudo e de todos à minha volta. A porcelana e os cristais usados na festa eram apenas mais uma forma de demonstrar o poderio da família. A bebida da mais alta qualidade e a comida eram motivos de orgulho. Tudo o que eu queria naquele instante era sair correndo, mostrar que eu não sou igual a eles, que não tenho os mesmos preceitos idiotas, comuns a quase todos naquele salão.

A única pessoa que deixou a minha noite um pouco melhor foi o meu primo Sirius, que, apesar de ser mais ou menos cinco anos mais novo que eu, é bem mais corajoso e ousado, talvez seja por isso que ele pertença a Grifinória. Ele pensa como eu, não suporta a idéia da nossa família ser extremamente preconceituosa e alimentar um ódio sem igual por bruxos que não são puro sangue como nós. A diferença entre eu e ele é que Sirius faz questão de deixar isso claro para todos, por isso é considerado a "ovelha negra do rebanho" e meus tios o tratam como uma aberração. Admiro tanto essa força que ele tem, me sentia uma idiota por não conseguir enfrentar meus pais e todos os outros, por não ser capaz de expor o que sentia, o que pensava. Tinha muito medo do que poderia acontecer comigo, medo de perder o carinho dos meus parentes, de ser excluída como o Sirius é.

Foi depois de conversar com Sirius e de ver como ele é forte que decidi que também o seria. Corri até o topo da escada que dava para o salão, chamei a atenção de todos os presentes, creio que meus pais acharam que eu ia fazer um discurso ou algo do tipo, mas não foi isso que eu fiz. Respirei fundo, enchi o peito de coragem e disse o que ninguém ali queria ouvir:

-Gostaria de deixar claro que eu não sinto nem um pouco pelo que vou fazer agora – falei tremendo um pouco devido à expressão do meu pai. – Jamais acreditei que o sangue puro é o que define uma pessoa, o dinheiro nunca foi um motivo de orgulho para mim, a minha linhagem não significa uma dádiva, e eu nunca almejei este colar idiota que estou usando no pescoço agora – parei de falar um pouco enquanto tirava o colar de ouro com o pesado diamante pendurado e o jogava nas mãos da minha mãe – Eu não quero isso, mamãe, não quero nada disso. Eu queria que o meu aniversário fosse comemorado por pessoas que eu amo e não por desconhecidos que se gabam de ter o sangue puro e acham que isso os torna imaculados.

Eu mal terminei de falar e parecia que o mundo inteiro cairia sobre a minha cabeça, pois meus pais me olharam em cólera, a fúria estampada na face deles era assustadora. Minha irmã Bellatrix quase entrou em colapso nervoso ao me ouvir e Narcisa achou que eu estava enlouquecendo. Sirius me aplaudiu até que foi arrastado para fora do salão pelo pai. Tia Walburga me olhou com nojo e as pessoas presentes ali me encararam como se eu estivesse com uma doença contagiosa, em estado terminal. Todos me olhavam julgando-me, eu podia sentir e até presumir seus pensamentos, parecia que todos os dedos naquele lugar apontavam para mim.

Eu senti uma vontade imensa de cuspir em suas caras, mas o medo das conseqüências atingiu-me em cheio. Minha boca estava seca, meu estômago de repente ficou pesado, quase me arrependi de tudo. Alguns segundos mais e toda a minha coragem iria esvair-se do meu corpo e eu me venderia, pediria desculpas, diria que tudo não passara de um rompante de loucura. Mas, antes que isso acontecesse, meus pais subiram correndo a escada e me levaram para longe dali, me trancaram no quarto para, depois, desculparem-se com os convidados. Não demorou muito até esvaziarem a casa e virem até o meu quarto para me pedir explicações:

-Posso saber o que foi aquela palhaçada? – meu pai me inquiriu furioso.

-Eu não tenho nada a dizer, tudo o que queria já foi dito – respondi cabisbaixa.

-Não vou discutir nada com você hoje, durma e amanhã conversaremos – e saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

Hoje eu escapei, mas amanhã, com certeza, ele virá aqui e me fará dizer por que fiz aquilo na frente de todos. Não sei se terei peito para enfrentá-lo, estou assustada. Eu me sinto como um cãozinho acuado sempre que estou diante dos meus pais.

**Julho, 1971 – Desprezo – Andrômeda Black**

Tive uma noite de sono turbulenta, não consegui dormir direito, acordava a cada instante com a face do meu pai me encarando com desaprovação. Não demorou muito a amanhecer e, ao olhar pela janela do meu quarto e ver o sol nascendo no horizonte, dei-me conta de que, em poucas horas, teria que enfrentar meus pais. Fiquei paralisada pensando no que faria, no que diria, se o melhor a fazer seria me redimir. Mas a imagem do dia anterior me veio à mente, e eu percebi que, apesar de tudo, me senti, pela primeira vez, como alguém que realmente sou. Levantei da cama, tomei um banho rápido, coloquei um vestido leve e desci para tomar café. Narcisa, papai e mamãe já estavam sentados à mesa e, assim que me viram adentrar a sala, olharam-me aborrecidos.

Tomamos café em silêncio, o único barulho que se ouvia era o do tilintar das xícaras nos pires. Quando terminamos, minha mãe mandou que os elfos domésticos retirassem a mesa.

Meu pai começou a falar que havia se decepcionado comigo, que não esperava aquele tipo de atitude de uma filha dele, uma Black legítima agindo como uma trouxa rebelde sem causa. Depois de passar um tempo falando do meu mau comportamento, ele disse que daria um jantar aqui em casa para que eu retirasse tudo o que havia falado na noite anterior. Mas é óbvio que eu não faria isso, passei anos mascarando meus sentimentos e não seria agora, quando eu finalmente tive coragem suficiente para deixar cair a máscara, que eu voltaria atrás. Enfrentei-o como nunca pensei que faria na vida, disse que não ia fazer o que ele queria porque eu simplesmente não me arrependia do que havia falado e que não retiraria uma palavra do que havia dito por que eu realmente pensava daquele modo.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi terrível, mal sei como descrever o momento... Cygnus Black levantou-se abruptamente da mesa e bateu com os punhos cerrados na mesma fazendo um barulho abafado na madeira do móvel. Sua face avermelhada, devido à raiva, era bastante visível, a sua têmpora direita pulsava como se fosse explodir. Ele caminhou em minha direção (nesse momento meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca a qualquer momento, o medo me invadia e meu sangue parecia estar congelando), segurou-me pelos ombros, até que eu ficasse de pé, e me bateu. Senti sua mão queimar o meu rosto como se fosse um ferro em brasa, os dedos dele marcaram minha face com fúria. Após me bater, saiu a passos largos pela porta da sala e disse para a minha mãe que me deixasse trancada no quarto o dia todo.

Já são dez horas da noite e ainda estou trancafiada como se fosse uma criminosa perigosa. Meu estômago está se corroendo, a fome aumenta a cada palavra que escrevo, parece que ele quer testar os meus limites para ver até onde serei capaz de agüentar. Mas eu não vou ceder, não vou fraquejar, vou mostrar que posso ser muito mais do que uma frágil garota rebelde. Se ele me expulsar de casa, eu posso muito bem conseguir um emprego, já terminei os estudos em Hogwarts e sou maior de idade, não é porque nunca precisei trabalhar que não posso tentar.

**Agosto, 1971 – Os lençóis e o jardim – Andrômeda Black**

Depois de conversar com vários membros da família a respeito da minha atitude, meu pai resolveu fazer o que os meus avós Pollux e Irma haviam sugerido. Quando acabou o mês de julho, fui mandada para a casa da Tia Cassiopéia. Ela mora em uma enorme propriedade localizada numa cidade no interior do País de Gales e é muito conservadora no que diz respeito aos valores da família. Meu pai esperava que, se eu passasse um mês com ela, voltaria a ser uma Black normal.

Os primeiros dias naquela casa foram horríveis. Logo que cheguei, Tia Cassiopéia mandou-me para o quarto mais afastado da casa o qual ficava no final de um enorme corredor. A mansão era enorme e esse cômodo, para o qual fui levada, parecia estar abandonado há muito tempo. Os móveis estavam todos cobertos com lençóis brancos que, na verdade, haviam sido brancos em um passado muito distante, porque estavam tão velhos e empoeirados que o branco se extinguira e dera lugar a uma coloração parda. Embaixo de cada lençol, havia um móvel mais velho que outro, uma escrivaninha com a madeira carcomida pelos cupins, uma cama com uma das pernas quebradas, uma poltrona de mogno deteriorada e um guarda-roupa sem porta.

Ninguém limpou o quarto para mim, nem trocou os móveis, eu mesma tive que passar o dia limpando-o e me virando com a mobília que tinha lá. Era impossível utilizar aquela cama do jeito que estava, então a desmontei, coloquei os pedaços em um canto do quarto para dormir no colchão no chão. Fiz alguns feitiços para consertar a poltrona e a escrivaninha e arrumei minhas roupas no armário. Alguns dias depois, descobri que minha tia me mandara para aquele quarto para que eu aprendesse a dar valor à vida boa que eu tinha na minha casa.

Tudo naquele lugar era sombrio e sem vida. As enormes cortinas impediam a passagem da luz do sol para dentro da casa, o silêncio pairava no ar o tempo todo porque minha tia não gostava de barulho. Fora da mansão também não era agradável de ficar. O jardim que ocupava a frente dela estava todo morto, não havia uma rosa viva e o verde das plantas não mais existia. O vento batia sem alegria nos galhos secos das árvores que outrora foram frondosas. O chafariz que havia no centro não tinha água e os pássaros não mais cantavam lá. Quando faltava pouco para voltar para minha casa, descobri que, antes de a minha tia comprar aquela mansão, o jardim era vivo e bonito. Ela o deixara perecer porque não gostava de flores.

Finalmente, chegou o final de agosto e meu pai foi me buscar, não via a hora de chegar a minha casa e apreciar o canto dos pássaros no jardim. Nada do que me fizeram adiantou, ainda continuo pensando do mesmo jeito. Meu pai não me perguntou nada porque resolveu deixar morrer a lembrança da noite do meu aniversário e fingir que nada aconteceu. Mas eu estou pensando em sair de casa o mais cedo possível, começarei a procurar emprego. Eu sei que não adianta ir atrás de um trabalho no mundo dos bruxos porque meus pais sempre impedirão isso, então resolvi dar uma volta pela Londres trouxa para ver se consigo algo.

**Setembro, 1971 – Vinho barato – Andrômeda Black**

Nem sei como começar. Na semana passada, saí de casa para procurar emprego em algumas lojas trouxas anunciadas no jornal que peguei na estação do metrô (este é um meio de transporte trouxa). Fui a quase todas e já estava desistindo quando conheci um rapaz chamado Ted Tonks, que me ofereceu emprego no escritório de advocacia de sua mãe. Ele estava comprando uma roupa para dar de presente a ela quando me ouviu conversando com a gerente sobre o trabalho de vendedora e a mesma me dispensando, pois eu não tinha experiência no ramo. É claro que aceitei a oferta dele sem pensar, não tinha noção do quanto era difícil conseguir um emprego em Londres.

O Sr. Tonks me disse que acabara de se formar em direito e estava começando a trabalhar no escritório de sua família. Ele me chamou para ser sua secretária. No dia seguinte, eu fui ao lugar que ele havia me indicado. Era um prédio de seis andares e a sala que ele alugara ficava no último andar. Para chegar lá, sem ir pela escada, tenho que pegar um elevador (já faz uma semana que trabalho ali e ainda não me acostumei com esse tipo de transporte, preferia poder aparatar. De vez em quando, eu consigo aparatar e chegar ao escritório antes que alguém me veja). Ainda estou aprendendo a lidar com a vida dos trouxas, só faz uma semana que comecei a ter contato com ela.

Narcisa e mamãe já começaram a estranhar minhas saídas diárias pela manhã e à tarde, elas me perguntaram o que eu andava fazendo, e respondi que gostava de sair de casa para andar. Por enquanto, elas estão acreditando nisso, mas não sei por quanto tempo mais conseguirei esconder o que faço.

Essa semana que se passou foi maravilhosa, aprendi tantas coisas novas e conheci muitas pessoas legais, inclusive o meu patrão, o Ted. Ele é um homem muito charmoso, simpático e extremamente educado, nem parece ter vinte e cinco anos, pois é tão maduro... Mas não posso pensar nele assim, tenho que vê-lo apenas como meu patrão, mas que ele é lindo é!

Acabei de chegar em casa, são nove horas da noite e ainda estou um pouco tonta devido ao efeito do vinho que bebi algumas horas atrás. Quando terminou o expediente, Ted (ele me proibiu de chamá-lo pelo sobrenome) me convidou para jantar em um barzinho que fica na esquina da rua do escritório. É claro que eu aceitei. Nós tomamos uma garrafa de vinho inteira, conversamos e rimos bastante. Foi incrível! Eu nunca havia bebido aquele tipo, era desses baratos de botequim, não tem nem de longe o sabor dos que estou acostumada a beber aqui em casa. O gosto é bem diferente, nem parecia ser vinho, mas, para mim, não fez diferença naquela hora e eu percebi que não importa o preço e a qualidade do vinho que eu passarei a ter condições de beber com o salário trouxa que estou ganhando. O que importa mesmo é que eu estou descobrindo e aprendendo valores muito mais nobres do que os que eu aprendi sendo uma Black.

**Outubro, 1971 – Neblina e vento – Andrômeda Black**

"_Tenho procurado por um salvador nessas ruas sujas. Procurando por um salvador embaixo desses lençóis sujos. Tenho levantado minhas mãos – coloque mais um prego. É justamente o que Deus precisa, mais uma vítima."_

O mês de setembro passou muito rápido, quase não me dei conta de que já estamos em outubro. Já estou trabalhando no escritório há um mês e me adaptei fácil a tudo, Ted disse que eu aprendo rápido e me perguntou por que eu não fazia faculdade de direito também. Como eu ainda não sei o que é isso, apenas ri e disse que nunca havia pensado no assunto.

Apesar de estar gostando bastante de trabalhar, estou muito triste - Não consigo parar de chorar quando penso na minha família. Eu gosto muito deles, realmente amo meus pais, tios e irmãs. Ainda sinto um nó na garganta quando me lembro da noite de ontem.

Eram mais ou menos oito horas da noite quando adentrei a sala de jantar e disse aos meus pais que estava trabalhando. Papai começou a rir achando que era uma piada, mamãe me olhou perplexa e Narcisa engasgou com um pedaço de biscoito que acabara de ingerir. Logo que meu pai parou de rir, levantou-se da mesa e perguntou que absurdo era esse que eu estava falando, pois uma Black não precisa trabalhar enquanto seu pai for vivo e puder manter a família. Ele passou um bom tempo falando sobre isso, dizendo que não importava se eu gostava de trabalhar, que ele arranjaria alguma ocupação pra mim.

O pior foi quando eu disse que não queria que me arranjassem uma ocupação, que eu estava trabalhando em um escritório trouxa e gostando muito. Meus pais ficaram possessos, eu senti a raiva invadir o corpo deles. A têmpora direita do meu pai começou a latejar violentamente e eu tive medo de apanhar outra vez, mas ele não me bateu... Fez pior, o que eu mais temia quando me rebelei aconteceu. Ele me olhou nos olhos, me pegou pelo ombro e me empurrou para fora da sala, me jogando com força no chão. Disse que eu tratasse logo de arrumar minhas malas e fosse embora daquela casa, que nunca mais pisasse lá para não sujar o chão dos Black e que nunca mais pensasse neles como pais, pois a partir daquele momento eu estava banida para sempre da família (eu sabia que isso significava que apagariam meu nome da árvore genealógica e que então seria como se eu nunca tivesse existido).

Fiquei tão desnorteada. Subi as escadas chorando e corri para o meu quarto, olhei-o pela última vez e deixei minhas lágrimas caírem como nunca. Eu acabara de perder minha família, agora eu estava órfã. Arrumei minhas roupas (fiz um feitiço redutor na maioria para que coubesse em uma única mala), peguei meus pertences pessoais e saí daquele quarto que fora meu por dezoito anos, sabendo que nunca mais o veria novamente.

Quando cheguei ao pé da escada, Narcisa e mamãe estavam me esperando. Olhei para Cissy e disse que gostava muito dela, pedi para que não guardasse mágoas de mim, afinal, ainda éramos irmãs e nos gostávamos muito. Abracei minha mãe com força, sabia que seria a última vez que o faria. Ela não retribuiu o abraço e isso me doeu no fundo da alma. Quando a larguei disse que os amava muito, apesar de estar sendo banida da família.

Saí da mansão sem rumo, sem saber para onde ir. Fiquei vagando pelas ruas de Londres até resolver que iria esperar o dia amanhecer na porta do prédio onde trabalho. Não aparatei porque estava muito triste e corria o risco de não conseguir me concentrar o suficiente para fazê-lo corretamente. Já estava há duas quadras do edifício quando começou a nublar, os pingos de chuva caíam suaves sobre o meu corpo e misturavam-se com as lágrimas que escorriam por minha face. Preocupei-me um pouco porque eu sabia que, se começasse a chover, passaria a noite debaixo de chuva, podendo pegar um resfriado, mas eu não tinha para onde ir, então continuei andando até chegar ao prédio. Sentei na calçada defronte à porta de entrada e me perdi nos meus pensamentos.

A neblina não cessou e começou a ventar, a corrente de ar atravessava o meu corpo enregelando-o. Meus cabelos balançavam com o toque suave do vento, minha espinha tremia de frio. Estava começando a ficar com sono quando ouvi uma voz bem familiar me chamando, era Ted. Ele estava saindo da garagem do prédio no seu carro e me viu sentada ali na calçada. Desceu correndo do veículo e foi até mim para perguntar o que eu estava fazendo ali uma hora daquelas. Não consegui responder, apenas voltei a chorar e o abracei. Ele ficou parado sem entender, me ofereceu carona pra casa. Chorei ainda mais. Pedi para que me deixasse dormir no escritório aquela noite, ele estranhou e me perguntou o que havia acontecido comigo. Falei que tinha sido expulsa de casa. Para a minha felicidade, ele não perguntou o porquê.

Enquanto conversávamos ali, sendo banhados pelas gotas de água que insistiam em cair, o vento intensificava-se cada vez mais, eu sentia a face congelar ao toque da corrente de ar, o meu longo cabelo negro esvoaçava-se em compasso com o vento e Ted me olhava de maneira estranha, aproximando-se de mim tão lentamente. Nossos rostos ficaram tão próximos que eu podia sentir sua respiração. Alguns segundos depois, nossos lábios já estavam encostados um no outro e ele me beijou tão intensamente. Correspondi àquele beijo com urgência, tive a impressão de estar flutuando.

Mas a sensação não durou muito. Ele percebeu o que tinha feito e afastou-se de mim com pressa, me pedindo desculpas, mas não tinha o que desculpar, eu queria aquilo há muito tempo.

Depois disso, ele me levou para a sua casa, me deixou no quarto de hóspedes e foi dormir. No dia seguinte, acordei bem cedo para ir trabalhar. Quando cheguei à cozinha para tomar café, encontrei-o conversando com a mãe. Fiquei um pouco envergonhada ao vê-la e muito pior foi quando me sentei para comer e estranhei quase tudo o que havia ali. Comi algumas daquelas coisas tentando não deixar transparecer o meu estranhamento. A mãe do Ted foi super gentil comigo e me perguntou se eu tinha para onde ir. Eu disse que não podia voltar pra casa. Os dois insistiram que eu deveria procurar os meus pais e tentar me entender com eles.

-Vocês não entendem... Ninguém é banido da Família Black e depois aceito de volta – falei olhando para eles. – Minha família é MUITO tradicional e há essa hora eu já fui apagada da árvore genealógica deles, é como se eu nunca tivesse existido – expliquei.

-Família Black? – Ted perguntou sobressaltando-se da mesa.

-É... Porque o susto? – Perguntei nervosa, como ele podia conhecer o meu sobrenome? Os Blacks são todos bruxos, como um trouxa como o Ted poderia já ter ouvido falar de nós? Eu nem mesmo dei o meu verdadeiro sobrenome quando comecei a trabalhar com ele para que não houvesse a remota possibilidade de alguém reconhecê-lo.

-Você... Você é uma Black? Como pode? – ele continuou questionando espantado.

-Não estou entendendo nada, filho, o que tem de mais no sobrenome dela?

-Mãe, esse é o sobrenome de uma das famílias mais ricas e de sangue totalmente puro que existem no mundo bru... – interrompeu abruptamente o que ia falar ao perceber que estava prestes a mencionar os bruxos na frente de uma trouxa (afinal, para ele, eu era uma simples trouxa desempregada). Fiquei tão emocionada ao descobrir que Ted sabia sobre a existência do meu mundo. Provavelmente, alguém de sua família era um bruxo nascido trouxa, será que era ele?

-Mundo bruxo? Era isso que você ia falar? Responda-me, Ted, por favor. Eu preciso saber – supliquei.

-Er... Não... Eu estava apenas... Quer dizer, bruxos não existem, não é mesmo? – falou desconcertado, forçando um sorriso para tentar disfarçar. Foi aí que percebi que poderia falar quem eu realmente era. Ele sabia que existiam seres mágicos..

-Foi sim, você ia falar algo sobre mundo bruxo. Tenho certeza. Nem posso acreditar. Você sabe sobre a nossa existência!

-Como assim "nossa existência"? Por acaso você é uma bruxa? Então você realmente pertence à família Black da qual eu já ouvi falar?

-Sim. Meu nome é Andrômeda Black e fui expulsa da família por estar trabalhando em um escritório trouxa.

-Nossa, nem acredito que estou tendo realmente contato com alguém dessa família. Pensei que não era verdade tudo o que falavam sobre essa tradição de expulsar membros que não fossem como todos são.

-Agora está vendo que é a pura verdade. Você freqüentou Hogwarts? Provavelmente nos cruzamos pelos corredores da escola e nem nos lembramos – comentei sorrindo. A mãe dele ficou perplexa com tamanha coincidência e achou um absurdo que nos dias de hoje ainda houvesse pessoas que pensassem como os meus pais.

-É verdade, provavelmente já nos cruzamos antes – sorriu.

- Ah, a propósito, porque não procurou emprego no nosso mundo? Pretende afastar-se da magia?

-Não, só trabalho ajudando a minha mãe no escritório porque gosto, mas não vou abandonar o mundo bruxo, a magia faz parte da minha vida agora.

O resto do dia foi bem tranqüilo e eu continuo aqui na casa do Ted. Cheguei do escritório há umas três horas, jantei e vim para o quarto escrever. Sinto muita falta da minha casa, mas eu vou me acostumar.

**Março, 1975 – O diário – Andrômeda Black**

Nossa! Fazia tanto tempo que eu não escrevia nesse diário. Estava fazendo uma faxina na casa e o encontrei dentro de uma caixa com meus livros da época de Hogwarts, então resolvi escrever uma última vez.

Já faz quase quatro anos que fui banida da família Black e ainda sinto muita falta de todos, mas eu não me arrependi do que fiz. Estou casada com Ted há mais de um ano e nós somos muito felizes.

O escritório de advocacia dele cresceu bastante e, hoje, ele é dono de uma das maiores empresas desse ramo aqui em Londres, além de fazer alguns trabalhos nessa área para o Ministério da Magia. O que me deixa mais feliz é que não abandonei o meu mundo, porque, apesar de Ted continuar trabalhando como trouxa, nós ainda somos bruxos (muito bons, aliás). Faço magia constantemente aqui em casa porque ainda não consigo entender como é que os trouxas vivem sem ela.

Além de estarmos muito bem financeiramente, descobri que estou grávida. Eu e Ted vamos ter um filho ou uma filha, ainda não sei o sexo. Na semana passada, fui ao St. Mungus para as consultas e exames de praxe. Disseram-me que estou ótima e o bebê também.

Há muito tempo, eu havia perdido a fé na vida, nas pessoas e no mundo. Não acreditava que seria capaz de enfrentar minha família, de sair de casa e sobreviver, de viver sabendo que eles não me amam mais. Toda a minha fé havia se esvaído de mim e eu não achava que seria capaz de adquiri-la novamente. Mas aqui estou eu... Cinco anos se passaram e eu sou novamente uma mulher que acredita nas pessoas, na vida. Tenho certeza de que podemos mudar o mundo se fizermos a nossa parte. Jamais perderei a fé em mim novamente. Meu primo Sirius me fez perceber o quanto eu podia ser corajosa se confiasse em mim mesma.

Ninfadora Tonks leu a última página do diário de sua mãe com emoção, nunca soubera os verdadeiros motivos que a mesma tivera para afastar-se da família, nunca havia entendido como sua mãe conhecera seu pai e porque ela evitava falar no assunto. Agora Ninfadora entendia toda a tristeza que provocava em Andrômeda ao lhe perguntar sobre os Black. Ela podia até sentir o que sua mãe sentira ao achar que havia perdido a fé em si mesma quando não tinha coragem de lutar contra os valores de sua família. Mas, além de sentir e entender tudo o que sua mãe vivera, ela orgulhava-se muito da coragem, da perseverança e da fé inabalável de Andrômeda Black.


End file.
